NU:Dragonslayers begining
by Narutos-Demonic-DARKNESS
Summary: Its the thid to a consecedive fic starts at Naruto upcoming then go's anywhere as that one go's on."After Arashi accidently made two clone after sending Naruto to a different dimension he decided to send them to two other seperated dimension,lets see how this Dragonslyer clone fairs in the world of Fairy tail
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers glad that you visited my fic but just a heads up you might want to read my first fic called Naruto's upcoming to see how Naruto or more specifically his clone got here as well as two other places anyways on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING except my ideas which I put here**

* * *

**_[Erza POV] (3:30PM)_**

Erza was having a bad day,first her precious guild was destroyed by giant metal pipes and before that three of her friends had been hurt and stuck to a tree course the giuld could be rebuild bigger and better than before and her friends were alright and well but the people who had done this couldn't just go by unpunished and now here she was with her strongest defencive armour on abou to take the blunt force from a magical blast from a Jupiter cannon fired from a somehow mobile Phantom guild.

She knew she was most likely going to die but as long as she was dieing for her guild she was ok with that but right when the beam was aout to hit her she felt somebody grab her shoulder and push her back with enough force that it knocked her out of the armour and all she saw was a black cloak with red flame like trimmings as she was flying back and watched who ever had saved her yet doomed the guild push his hands he pushed one and forward stopping the beam in it's place.

* * *

**[Naruto's POV]**

When the dragonslayer clone of the original Naruto was sent to this dimension he was told to save some red-headed girl who might die if he did nothing and as such when he got here he found her and pulled her away from some kind of magical beam before he activated his Rinnegan stopping the beam in place.

Naruto heard several gasp but ignored them as he looked at the blast trying to find an element in it.

"_AH here were our it's a mixture of combined magic creating a cosmedic blast this should be tasty."_Naruto thought before he opened his mouth and began to eat the beam.

"_How on earth HE ATE A JUPITER CANNON'S BEAM!"_Erza thought as she got up and saw what he did.

"Ok not as asy as I thought it would be ARH IN ALL THAT IS HOLY AND DEMONIC WHAT WOULD CAUSE YOU PEOPLE TO MIX SO MANY WONERFULL ELEMENTS INTO ONE THING AND MAKE IT TASTE SO BAD HERE YOU HAVE IT BACK!"Naruto yelled after getting a full taste on his of the attack and spitting it back at the moving castle destroying two of it' legs.

"_YOU LITTLE BASTARDS FINE you got fifteen minute intill we fire the cannon again and to keep you busy during that time here are a few of my pets."_A loud voice spoke before several dark Being started to come out of the castle.

"What the Hell are those thing are they demons are something."A voice said behind Naruto causing him to look and see a girl wearing a vlu tank top and brown pants just a few shades off from her hair who had a pink purse on her side.

"Um sorry but who are you one and you smell and as for are those demons that wwould be a no they are contruct of darkness."Naruto said turning around to see the girl looking at him angry.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SMELL AND WE SHOULD BE ASKING YOU WHO YOU ARE!"The brown haired girled yelled at him.

"And your loud as well and one I save your friends life two you smell like somebody took you a bath in sake and booze."Naruto said walking closer to her.  
"Why YOU LIT..."The brown haired girl yelled about to attack Naruto but the Girl that Naruto saved stopped her.

"Thats enough I am sorry for my friends behavor thank you for saving my life my name is Erza Scarlett this is Cana."The red headed girl said idenifiying herself as Erza and the other girls as Cana.

"It's alright and a pretty name to match a pretty face I surpose."Naruto said making everybody else gape at hat he sai8d and who he said it to.

"Um thank you."Erza said with a small blush.

"We can talk later right now I wanna cut loose so who can fight come here and please introduce yourself as well as well as age if possible I like to know who im asociating with."Naruto said walking over too the rest of the guild letting everybody see that he had multi-colored hair in the center as a pale almost white blond after that black came then it ended in red wore a blood red T-shirt and black cargo pants with a black and red cloak on his back.

"We can fight."six voices said as Naruto turned to see them.

"Hey there my names Natsu Dragneel I use fire dragon slayer magic im 15 years old and this here is Happy he six he uses Aera magic."A pink spiky haired boy who wore a black open vest with nothing underneath showing his musles said he also wore white pite with a scarf the person who he refored to as Happy was a blue flying cat.

"Hi my Name is Gray Fullbuster and I use ice make magic and im 16 years old."a black haired boy said who didn't have a shirt on but were a pendant of some kind he also wore a pair of black pants.

"Hello nice to meet my name is Mirajane Strauss and im and S-Class wizard and a use Satan soul and tranforation magic and im 17 years old."A white haired girl wearing a red dress.

"My Name is Elfan strauss im Mirajane's little a take over magic called beast soul but I can only use half tranformatios and 16 years old but im a MAN!"A man with identical white hair like Mirajane's he had a scar running down the right sid of his eye he also weared a blue high collared shirt with a matching blue pants he was also wearing sandles.

"I Have already told you my name but i'll repeat myself my name is Erza scarlet I use a re-equip magic called the knight I a also 17 years old."Erza said as she walked up to Naruto who took notice that she was wearing a blue and white button up blouse with a blue skirt.

"My name is Canna Alberona I use Magic cards."Cana said with a huff.

"Ok um nice too meet all of you my name is Naruto uzimaki Sparda and I use Dragonslayer Mag..."Naruto was interuppted by Natsu who grabbed him and startd to ask him questions in a rapid pase.

"Really what kinda of Dragonslayer magic,Do you know a dragon named Igneel,do you know where he is,huh huh do y..."Natsu was cut off by Naruto who started to leank a healthy dose of killer intent making Natsu drop to to floor gasping for air.

"NATSU!"Everybody said including the cat which surprised Naruto as they shouted at him wanting to know what he did.

"He's fine I just don't like being touched at least without a warning or if I don't give permission and I simpley expressed my dislike at being touched."Naruto said unfaged as they stared at him in shock.

"He just wanted to know if you knew where his dragon was."Erza said walking up to him.

"And he could of asked but later right now we have a war to fight besides I don't even know any of your dragons I have seen many but none of yours besides who said the dragon BELONGED to him dragons are free spirits they do what they want when they want to unless ordered by their leader or Kamo otherwise."Naruto said undoing the killer intent he was had focused on Natsu who coughed for air.

"W-what do you mean you have seen many dragons but none of ours I've only met Igneel?"Natsu asked getting his breath back.

"What I meant was that im not from this dimension I was sent here by my teacher and normaly I wouldn't even know magic existed if he didn't show me and teach me it now you elfmen come here I know you can do more than just transform your arm now please tell me."Naruto asked seeing the shocked look on Elfmen's and everybody else's face.

"Im not going to tell you anything."Elfmen said defiently.

'Look I know what I did was wrong but i've had a really rough past that is very very bloody and it is hard for me to trust people so just tell me so I can fix it."Naruto said looking Elfman in the eye.

"No I won't."Elfman said not willing to tell Naruto anything.

"Let me take a guess you hurt somebody before because you couldn't control your tranformation and you blame youself am I corect."Naruto said getting a gasp in response.

"You ain't alone in that department my friend I have lost control as well but sometime age helps even if you don't train well for me I had to do both maybe you just need to quit fighting the beast and become it instead."Naruto said walking to Elfman who bowed his head.

"I-I can't."Elfman whispered but Naruto heard him.

"Huh I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way."Naruto said making Elfen look up.

"What do you mean?"Elfman asked as he saw aruto standing infront of him.

"Arashi my teacher taught me that someties pain and anger lead to experience."Naruto said crytedly.

"What doe that have to do with anything."Elfan asked getting a bad feeling.

"Simple since you don't seem to be complying im going to send you into that castle knocking you into your subconcsious where you would fight the beast within you...that is if you don't die upon impact."Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Wait die what about my sister."Elfman asked confused as to what was going on.

"Oh She will go on as a only child if you die or deal with a brother trying to kill her which her being your sister wouldn't be able to lift a finger as you kill her beatig her into a bloody corpse all because you couldn't finf the guts to GET OVER YOURSELF AND CHANGE!"Naruto said making Elfmen clucth his head in pain before he began to change.

"ARRRRRRARRRRAAOOOOORRR!"Elfman roared as he finished tranforming into a beast his size increasing exponentilally with his arms growig larger and larger sprouting claws as his body vecame covered in redished brown hair had changed into a mane like appearance his ears and canine teeth growning to a then grew a pair of striped yellow horns that pointed upwards starting from a plate like crown on his forhead he also growed another pair of horns on his elbos and shoulders and his feet changed into hooves with the only piece of clothing on him would be his pants ripped thouh but still there.

"OK NOW I see why you might not of wanted to change into this."Naruto said once Elfman was finished changing.

"**YOU THINK I CAN'T CONTOL MYSELF LIKE THIS!"**Elfman shouted.

"Your an idiot your talking right now so you ARE in CONTROL."Naruto said making Elfman blink in surprise.

"**UM I guess your right sorry."**Elfman said while lookig at his hands.

"No problem just when I tell you to do something do it an ask questions later got it.

"**Got it."**Elfmen said with a grin on his face.

"Ok everybody ready."He got all yes's except for Mira.

"What's wrong Mira you said you can fight right."Naruto said walking towards her.

"I don't like violence."Mira said lookig at Naruto.

"Then you shouldn't live in a world that has weapons or magic cause no matter what peace wil not be sustained for long now come on those thing are almost here and you are going to fight."Naruto said as he lunged forward and pressed his hand to Miras head who transfomed into a human demon hybrid with a tail and wing as her cloths changed into what looked kinda like a pink open wrestler uniform as she got a scar on her eye.

"Ok now lets get this damn thing over with."Naruto said before turning around toward the army of darkness construct and grinned before thinking.

"_This is going to be fun."_And with that the fight began.

* * *

**Ok I hope you guy like this I was going to make it longer but decided to just get the chapter out.**

**Also look at my first story called Narutos upcoming to see how ****_Naruto _****got there.**

**Also I made everybody except for Happy about two years younger as to be closer to Naruto's age who is about fourteen but add dragonslayer time to that who knows plus I MIGHT just might add Wendy into the Harem I have Naruto in but im going to keep her the same age but that one's up for depate**

**Please review tell me what you think intill next time im out.**


	2. lets rock this shit

**Hello fanfic reader...OK i'll quit the bullshit the last chapter was fuckin horrible even I know it but I'm keeping it that way and I might make a few changes like to the decrisions or something like that but otherwise i'm keeping it the same and just saying this but you don't have to read my fics now on with the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything in this fic or any other I right or the song Me Agianst The World SIMPLE PLAN owns this song.**

* * *

**(Naruto POV)**

"Very well you all have fifteen minutes intill we attack with our jupiter cannon agian and obliterate your precious guild besides we already have who we want Lucy Heartfilia."A voice said coming from the enormouse castle like guild.

"I haven't a clue who this Lucy chic is but if we have fifteen minute to save her then well you guys are doomed."Naruto said as he turned to the castle.

"DO NOT PRETEND THAT YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO SHE IS WE KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN USING HER FAMILY FOR MONEY JUST LIKE WE WILL."The same voice said making all guild member gasp.

"WE WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO OUR GUILD MATE THEY ARE LIKE OUR FAMILY."Erza shouted in rage before her form started to glow and her cloths changed.

She now were a large dress that hat a top that cut off just a little below her breast and out of her back sprouted for large metalic looking wings two on the top and two below them that were slightly smaller she also wore a tiara that had wings on it as well and made her part of her hair cover her eyes and to finish it off she now weilded two duel swords the same color as the wings.

"_Hmm not bad her hair looks pretty good as well but can she use those swords?"_Naruto thought to himself as he saw Erza yell at the voice inside the castle and watched as the darkness constructs stopped about a hundred and twenty feet from him and that was factoring in the height difference as well.

"BESIDES WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER LAST NAME AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THIS HEARTFILIA PEOPLE ARE BUT IF LUCY RAN FROM THEM I WON'T LET YOU PEOPLE TAKE HER BACK!"Natsu shouted as his body became ingulfed in flames.

"_Maybe I can learn to like it here if they can accept me."_Naruto thought to himself.

"It doesn't matter we have her now and we will milk her father for all the cash he has to get his daughter back."The voice said as the Darkness construct began to move again only to be stopped by a voice that made everybody turn and look.

_"Lighting and wind Dragonslayer arts:ELEMENTAL COMINATION __RRRROOOOAAAARRRRRR!__"_Naruto roared out the last part shouting a blast from his mouth made from the elements he had said destroying a few hundred out of the million of the darkness contructs.

"ENOUGH I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR IDIOTIC BABLE NOW YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE..."Naruto Paused before his body began to become inveloped by a redish/black demonic arua that picking up a whirlwind making everybody presnent cover there eyes as they looked on at what Naruto was doing.

Unlike Naruto's usual transformations this one was slightly different.

His tails which he also grew out were they were fox tails but now they were more lizard like almost like a was black with a red underside it ended in large metal like spikes three of which all curved outward and pointed away from the tail while two others simplely spiked other tail was a main purple color with it's underide a dark orange with a simple spiked yellow tip the same shade of orange as the underside.

He also grew wing that on the inside were the same orange as the second tail but had a few rims that looked like they were a mix of bone and the same metal as the spikes on the first tail and covered the entire length of the wing like a skeletal frame.

Narutos gained the usual fox ears that are the same colore as his whitish blond/black/red hair but he grew a pair of horns that spiked from his forehead an shot up before curving slightly.

"**Because I can go up against the whole world and nobody will be able to stop me."**Naruto said as his transformastion was complete.

"_I Have got to thank Arashi for giving me spyro and cynder."_Naruto thought to himself before turning to the shocked guild members.

"We should be thanking you Naruto."The voice of Spyro said in Narutos mind.

"Yeah if it wasn't for you we will still be stuck under a pile of rocks instead of in here."The voice of cynder said putting her imput in as well.

"_I wouldn't say that just yet my life-style is much different from yours but we will talk later I think I broke our hopefully new friends."_Naruto thought to spyro and cynder before breaking the connection and turning to the members of fairy tail seeing them look at him in shock and a few no small amount of fear.

"_NO I need to turn this around now."_Naruto thought to himself before thinking what Arashi would do in moments like these and went with it

"**What? is there something in my teeth"**Naruto asked breaking the tension slightly.

"U-Um A-Ah no."Cana said as she stared at him in shock.

"_Hmm he is kinda cut...NO BAD CANA BAD I don't even know what he is."_Cana thought shaking her head with a big blush on her face getting ridd of her Naruto plauged thoughts.

"**Then is it my hair?"**Naruto asked still feeling the tension in the air and getting a few laughs in the proccess despite it.

"Um a-ah n-n-no."Grey said not knowing what to think of Naruto.

"**Then what is it spit it out already there is a impinding attack you know"**Naruto said pointing at the Darkness constructs that were about thirty feet from them.

"W-w-what are you?"Erza asked what everbody was thinking with a stuter as Naruto turned to her his eyes which were once icy electric blue were know slitted like a foxes and blood red and the whisker marks that were on his cheeks seemed more pronouced and his cannine teeth now poked out of his mouth slightly.

"**I'll explain later I promise just know I am here to help and right now we got about fourteen minutes intill they fire that cannon thing again and I will be inside the building when that happens so come on LETS ROCK THIS SHIT!"**Naruto exclaimed at the end as the first Darkness construct came up to him qand he sliced it apart with his new found claws that now adorned his hands.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHH!"The entire guild yelled before everybofy launched themselfs at the Darkness constructs that came in three different forms.

The first was a humanoid shape with bat like wings and three toes on each foot and five sharp clawed hands its face simple had a pair of horns going up above their heads as well as glowing red eyes but they were nothing like Naruto's.

The second looked like a giant dog the same basic form as one as well except they had a pair of bad like wings as well and their claws were each about four inches long and their tails seemed to have a mixture of blades coming out of them at random angles an shapes.

The third were a large brand of hulking beast they seemed slow but they eached carried a large ax other than that they looked like the first humanoid Darkness construct.

**(A/U In order of apeance i will call them Banshee/wolf/giant A/U)**

"**This calls for some party music."**Naruto said before he activate the seal that Arashi placed on him.

_**(Song is Me agianst the world I DON'T OWN IT SIMPLE PLAN OWNS IT)**_

_We're not gonna be_

_Just apart of their game_

_We're not gonna be _

_Just the victims_

_They're taking our dreams_

_And they tear them apart_

_'til everyone's the same_

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got no where to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

As the music played nobody had time to wonder as to where it was coming from as the Darkness constucts were upon them.

"Fire dragons iron fist!"Natsu yelled as he drove a fire infused fist into one of the Banshee Constructs and destroyed it instently.

**"Nice job Pinky but tell be can you do this?**"Naruto asked before turning to a large group of wolf constructs.

**"Shadow dragon slayer arts:Shadow slicer!"**Naruto shouted making the shadow that the constructs were made out of strech out in sharp blade like whips and come down on them with enough force to crack the ground as Naruto turned back to Natsu who was looking at him in shock.

"**So can you do that?"**Naruto asked getting a shake off a head in respone before he saw a giant about to stomp Natsu flat.

"**LOOK OUT!"**Naruto shouted as lunged forward and pushed Natsu out of the way only to be be stomped himself.

"Wha SHIT NARUTO!"Natsu yelled as he realized what had happened and turned an saw the giant standing ontop of a bloody pile.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_i'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_Me agianst the world_

_It's me against the world_

"**ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR!"**The voice of Naruto shouted from under the giant which was soon blown away and destroyed by a destuctive current of wind.

"**I Huh believe that make up for me hurting you earylier right?"**Naruto asked as he extended a hand to Natsu who grabbed it and said as Naruto pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah I guess it doe's you ain't half bad you know that."Natsu said about to pat Naruto on the back.

"**Sorry Natsu but I am still am not comfortable enough around you or any of you to be touched."**Naruto said as he grabed Natsu's hand and sent a little elecrizity down it as a warning.

"Fine but I'll get you to open up soon enough."Natsu said lighting his hand on fire as he said it.

"**Um OW OK BUT UM I MAY BE ABLE TO CONSUME ALMOST EVERY OTHER ELEMENT EVEN FIRE BUT CURRENTLY I CAN'T SO THAT HURTS."**Naruto exclaimed as Natsu let go of his hand.

"Um sorry."Natsu said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"**It's ok just do..."**Naruto was cut off my a loud female scream.

AAAAAHHHHHH PLEASE SOMEBODY SAVE ME

_We won't let them change_

_How we feel in our hearts_

_We're not gonna let them control us_

_We won't let them shove_

_All their thoughts in our heads_

_And we'll never be like them_

"WAIT I know that voice it's Lucys where is she?"Natsu asked as he began to look around forgeting the battle completly.

"**Over there she must of made a jump because she's falling from the castle."**Naruto said pointing at a small barely visible object falling at a high speed.

"DAMN IT I'LL NEVER MAKE IT IN TIME!"Natsu yelled in frustation before lighting his body on fire about to launch himself at Lucy but was stopped by Naruto.

"**I can't believe I forgot to keep my actual cloak on now I can actualy touch you and don't worry I can get her."**Naruto said activating a part of the demonic cloak to only his right hand as he held Natsu back.

"You can fly?"Natsu asked as he stared at Naruto.

"**Well yeah I think I do got wing."**Naruto said spreading his wings making them spread about eight feet each away from his body and were about three feet wide as he bent down geting ready to launch.

"What do you mean by I think?"Erza asked coming over after slicing through a great deal of the Darkness constructs.

"**I mean this will be my first actual flight with these babys but i'm touched a beauty such as you cares about something like me."**Naruto said turning to Erza who had a blush on her face that was the same shade as her hair.

"MY CONCERN WAS FOR MY COMRADE NOT YOU!"Erza yelled as she sliced apart a a banshee and a wolf that tried to get the drop on her.

"**Well right now in this fight I am your comrade anyways see ya red also you look nice in that dress HAAAAHHHAAAA."**Naruto ended laughing as he flyed away breaking the sound barrier and slicing apart two banshee with his wings and a giant with his tails.

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got no where to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they kmow it all_

_"Dear Kami this is fucking amazing how do you guys ever get bored of this?"_Naruto asked his new tenants.

"We don't ever really get over it."Cynder responded to Naruto through his thoughts.

"Yeah it's like a drug though it never last long it fun while it's in effect especially when your fighting all the time altrough we were born with the ability ti fly so you fight never truly get used to it."Spyro said puting his imput in as well.

_"Ok guys I'll go into the mindscape to customize it for you guys later."_Naruto thought before noticing he wasn't going to make it in time to save the girl at this rate.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make on my own_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong_

_It's me aganst the world_

_Me against the world_

"**Not on my watch bitch."**Naruto said to himself before lighting his entire body on fire and add wind magic to his wings boosting his speed.

"_Well this works nicely but I better dispell the flame now or else I'll end up barbecuing her."_Naruto thought to himself before dispelling the flames but keeping a little bit of the wind an caught Lucy right before she hit the ground.

Lucy was a blond headed girl with brown eyes and a blue bow in her appeared to be about fourteen maybe fifteen years old.

She wore a pink sweater with a white under dress shirt that clung to her rather large bust that had to be about high C's.

She also wore a red tie and a blue mini-skirt along with knee-high cow girl boot.s

"**Hey you ok?"**Naruto asked making the girl look up at him and scream.

"AAAHHHH A MONSTER PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!"Lucy yelled drawing the attention of almost all of the Darkness Constructs.

"**Ok one I just saved you from becoming a bloody stain on the ground and two you just got the attention of all of those thing and three hold on."**Naruto told Lucy before making a skydive striaght down before coming right back up at the last second with great speed going high into the clouds high above the Darkness Contructs.

"**You might want to cover your ears for this cause it's gonna be REALLY loud."**Naruto said making Lucy do as he said seeing that he had saved her.

_Now I'm sick of waiting_

_So come on and take your shot_

_You can spit your insults_

_But nothing you say is going to change us_

_You can sit there and judge me_

_Say what you want to_

_We'll never let you in_

"**LIGHT DRAGON SLAYER ARTS:LIGHT DRAGONS**** ROAAAARRRRRRRRRR!**"Naruto yelled shouting out a beam of pure light and insinerating two thirds of the Darkness construct army.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause,not a Hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world._

"**Huh huh still not enough Lucy cover your ears again."**Naruto said in slight exaustion snapping Lucy out of her shock slightly and silently did as he said.

"_Who is this guy?"_Lucy thought to herself before she felt him shift her to his left arm as he extended his right.

"**Light Dragon slayer arts:LIGHTS REVERENCE!"**Naruto shouted sending out a massive beam of light that sweaped over the entire fairy tail guild and all it's members.

"YOU MONSTER YOU KILLED THEM!"Lucy shouted as she began to pound on Naruto's chest trying to hurt him.

"**No I Huh didn't huh look."**Naruto said his exaustion worsening as he began to decend from the clouds and land on the ground pointing at the guild showing it to be perfectly fine along with it's members as he set Lucy down and collapsed to one knee.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've got to prove them wrong_

_They'll never bring us down._

"**Shit huh I Huh..."**Naruto tried to say only to be hit in the back by one last giant Darkness construct which was then quickly taken out by Erza who then dispelled her armor and helped Naruto up.

"What was that attack you just used?"Erza asked as she put Naruto's head in her lap as she tried to look at the damage done.

"**Light dragon slayer arts,My main element is Darkness I don't really ever use the few light based attacks and the one's I do use I have shitty control over an tend to over power them and you can see the result."**Naruto said before taking a small sniff.

"_Hm she smells like rose's and a small side of something else I can't quite place nice."_Naruto thought to himself before he sensed something coming.

_We'll never fall in line_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

**_(Song is me agianst the world I don't own it Simple plan owns this song)_**

"Then why did you d..."Erza was cut off by Naruto who had gotten to one knee by then an pushed her away.

"What did y..."Erza was cut off agian as she turned to Naruto an saw that he had a large metal pole sticking out stright through his chest.

"THE JUPITER CANNON IS ARMED FIRE!"The voice said again as another blast was shot and it's first victim would be Naruto.

"NO MOVE GET OUT OF THE WAY."Erza yelled as she saw Naruto just standing there on one knee looking the blast head on and extended his hand.

"ALMIGHTY ATTRACTION!"Naruto yelled out as his transformation came undone and it made the blast come striaght toward him even faster.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF ALONG WITH US!?"Erza asked as she ran to Naruto who then looked up at her with a smirk with his eyes closed.

"Have you forgoten red I ate a blast from this thing earlier but it taste alful so I spit it back out now MOVE!"Naruto yelled out the last part as he used his free hand to push Erza back as the blast detinated on him but didn't kill him as he absorbed it into his body by eating it.

"_Got this is some nasty shit if i didn't need it KAMI IT'S GETTING WORSE BY THE SECOND!"_Naruto thought to himself as he finished eating the blast an stood up.

"Everybody ok?"Naruto asked as he turned to the guild an saw shocked faces everywhere.

"I'm just going to take that as a yes and it look's like I still have a little left over snack."Naruto said as he looked down at the iron pole that was still in his chest and pulled it out and began to eat it healing the hole in his body in the proccess.

"Hey I know what I did wasn't normal but those guy's just attcked us again and tried to kill us AGAIN so how bout we go pay them back shall we?"Naruto asked snapping the guild out of their daze and getting shouts of aproval everywhere.

"Ok Grey can you make a ice platform large enough for us to traverse accross it I would do it myself but I kinda want to save my energy for the asshole who shot me."Naruto said getting a smirk from grey.

"Yeah no prob."Grey said before he but one hand out flat an put his other in a fist ontop of it.

"Ice Make:staircase."As soo as gray said that he shot out a beam of ice that spread wide and took the form of a stair case.

"Ok people LETS ROCK THIS SHIT!"Naruto shouted as he and the rest of the guild ran up the steps to fight who ever had messed with their friends.

"_Oh this is going to be fun."_Naruto thought to himself as he climbed the staircase with the rest of the guild before reaching the top.

* * *

**Ok guys sorry for the cliffy I didn't want to do it but I plan to make it up the next chapter that should be twice as long.**

**Anyways happy new years eveybody**

**The song is Me against the world I DO NOT OWN IT SIMPLE PLAN OWNS THAT SONG**

**I hope thise chapter made up for the last if not well you simple do not have to read it**

**Anyways intill next review tell me what you think flames and criticism are to be expected but if people tell me to quite my stories or something like that then forget it I will only quit when I am dead even through this is a hobby its fun so yeah DARKNESS OUT PEACE**


End file.
